It is proposed to continue our studies on the biosynthesis of bacterial glycogen. Various regulatory phenomena (allosteric and derepression of enzyme synthesis) associated with the various glycogen biosynthetic enzymes have been investigated with respect to their kinetic properties. The present studies will be a continued characterization of homogeneous preparations of ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylases in the hope that more information may be obtained on the allosteric phenomenon. Studies on the de novo synthesis of a glycogen-like material that is catalyzed by the E. coli and plant alpha 1,4 glucan synthetases will also be continued. A study of mutants containing altered forms of the pyrophosphorylase and synthetase is also contemplated. The study of bacterial and plant branching enzymes will also be continued.